The Knight and the Bandit
by iiSheikah
Summary: The Hylians and Gerudo have had tensions for years; and one day, the Hyrulean Army attacks. A Gerudo-raised Sheikah warrior, and a Knight of Hyrule's paths cross for fate to decide their journey.


_

The young boy dashed through the village, cries for help and mercy ringing through him and simply adding up his adrenaline, though muffled by the thunder and rain. His auds were wide with hysteric fear, stumbling once or twice. He was sure this was the day he'd die; just like the rest of his race. And then, he fell.  
An unbearable pain shot up his leg, causing him to try and crawl. And as he did, he found safety.  
Right where the shadow temple was to be, he slumped against the eye carved against it. His eyelids drooping wearily, he felt a tug on his arm, and the sudden jerk of being pulled upon horseback, blood streaking against the wall as he did so.

And that, was the night the Sheikah eye gained it's tear

Sheik woke with a start, jolting up and clenching his thin blanket with an iron grip. He gave a shaky breath,  
scarlet gaze darting around in caution. Great; another day of training and absolutely nothing to do.  
Well, what did he expect? It was Gerudo Desert, a not so lively place, residents having been banished to the sandy domain long ago. Finally breaking out of his coldsweat,he gave a noise of frustration as the heat rushed in. He threw his legs over the side of his sad excuse of a bed,and went to his drawer.

After quite a few minutes of preperation, lots of bandages and a lot of hiding weapons in said wraps, he looked himself over in the mirror. He dawned a simple top close to what the Gerudo women would wear, short to help with the heat. Thin,  
flowy pants, and of course; a tight mask, and a cowl to help further hide his face. His adoptive sisters wondered why he wore the useless cloth, as it was just causing him to get overheated at times. But either way, they just brushed it off, knowing of his 'dead' tribe's whereabouts of overshadowing themselves. Pausing, he gave a little huff and rubbed where a red tear was streaked under his left eye. For no reason, it was just..there. An indentation in his cheek, and certainly not tribal makeup. Blinking once, he snapped out of his little trance and turned on his heel to head out the door, the sun hitting him like a slap in the face. Over time,  
though, he'd gotten use to the blistering heat. He walked out, nodding to the guards pacing in their assigned spots in greeting.

Another day of nothing to do, and simply training. Or so, he thought.

Pairs of cat-like golden auds locked with scarlet, the 3 warriors all in nearly the same position as they readied themselves.  
They held their twin blades up in an 'x' formation to help keep guard if one dare took the first move of their session. And so;  
it was expected to be Chevra, the youngest of the 3 'siblings.' So she did. Dashing forward at the two, she lashed out harshly, metal striking with loud clangs as they made contact. The two other's reactions were instant, Sheik going to strike out his leg to kick her down into the sand, and Karametra; the oldest, and more wiser of the two, going to bash into the dark-skinned boy. But once more, Sheik kicked down Chevra, earning a cry of suprise from her. He flipped back and out of both of their reach, his weapons still held up in defense. The defeated one stayed sitting in the sand to watch, knowing the rules of their daily sessions.

And then, there were two. Their gazes locked, both unflinching and careful. They paced in circles like a wolf aiming for it's kill, careful and watch every little move. Karametra was foolish to make the first move, bouncing to the side and sprinting in circles around her brother to gain speed. As soon as she got far enough away from him, she leapt from the back and into the air, aiming for his back. But he was quick to react, the Gerudo having forgotten he trained in both the ways of the shadow folk and her native ways. He twisted around, bending himself back and letting a clang ring out as their blades touched down.  
And he did something rather unexpected; kneeing her in the stomach, and kicking her down. He held her there, his knives'  
tip dangerously close to her veiled face. Seeing this, she lifted her chin and dropped her weapons near immediately, raising her hands in a surrender.

Then, came a slow clap from a certain someone from the entrance of the training grounds, strutting towards them. Neytiri; a sly,  
devious woman, second in command next to Nabooru. She gave a light chuckle, stopping near them and crossing her arms. "You all are getting better each day..though, you all could improve." Though she gestured to each of them, it was clearly directed at Sheik.  
He rolled his eyes at this, giving a shaky heave of a breath through his black mask. The light padding of sand beneath feet came after, Nabooru making her way over. "Don't be so sour, Neytiri. They are skilled warriors, higher than most in this fortress." She exclaimed shortly after her vice's smart remark, cocking a brow to look over at the other. "You all did fine as usual. Now come and refresh yourselves, we have a few..matters, to discuss." Nabooru's beaming look faded as if dark news was to come, glancing at everyone before being the first to make her way back to the front of the settlement.

Before they made their way over, Karametra and Chevra glanced over at their younger, adopted brother in worry. He had been so uptight and thinking something bad was coming, whatever it was. Would he really be able to handle the news? They'd have to wait, and just try to calm him if it was drastic. Even they, did not know what the news was.

Throughout the training grounds, the knights of Hyrule performed different moves against eachother, each simple and paired with the smack of a wooden sword or a battle cry. But elsewhere, a bit seperate from the yard; were two heavily skilled knights,  
circling eachother and going at eachother at every point. The blonde-haired one narrowed his forest green auds, waiting for the perfect moment to strike at his opponent. Finally, as the brunette even flickered his attention off to the ground for a moment;  
he sprinted, leaping and kicking him in the chest. Landing with an 'oof', Pipit gave a sigh of defeat and accepted the helping hand to pull him back up.  
"We're gettin' better every day, y'know that Link?" The shorter, outgoing one glanced up at Link with a grin, grabbing his rather sad excuse of a sword off the ground and chuckling lightly. At this, the blonde placed a hand on his neck sheepishly and smiled faintly. "Yeah. I mean.. we're the same as all the knights. It's not like we're any higher than the rest of the army in training." His smile faded, and he rolled his eyes. "Don't say that, your one of the most skilled knights Hyrule's ever gonna get!" Pipit elbowed the other, causing a brighter grin to appear on his face as they walked back to the main area.

On the way there, a raven-haired girl noticed them and immediately made her way over, waving. She was about as tall as Link;  
and looked quite fit, another highly trained Knight. "Hey, you two!" Ashei took her place beside them, throwing a towl over her shoulder and smiling just a bit. "How'd training go, eh?" She bent down as if taunting the two shorter boys, cocking a brow in question. "Fine, as always." The brunette broke the silence, turning his attention to the woman. The rest of the walk to their rooms was in silence, each of them once in a while glancing at the knights in the courtyard, still performing the same tricks over and over. Once there, they parted and went to their rooms to change and tidy themselves up.

Around the afternoon, they each came out and met up once more, heading through the building to the outside to simply hang around. On the way there; they were unexpectedly stopped by an out of breath, seemingly panicked engineer. Taking a heaving breath, he pushed up his glasses and looked up at the 3. "General Impa is saying there's going to be a meeting..  
y-you may want to uh.. head over to the meeting room." He huffed, flinching a bit as Ashei knitted her brows and tilted her head. Before any questions could be asked, he ran off to likely spread the news to the other knights.

Whatever the hell was happening; it was probably serious.

_  



End file.
